cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex Servirior
Hex Servirior was one of the District 2 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Ezrah Sherd, Jacob Latinee and Sami Freemont. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Sian Malley, Jonah Thompson and Lira Roberts. Personality Hex was once an innocent, sweet girl. She would donate to the poor and do whatever she could to help around the district. She didn't have many friends, with the exception of her brother. Jinx. She and Jinx were more than siblings, they were best friends. But one day, Jinx got cancer. The Capitol didn't care about saving a boy from District 2, and let him die. After his death, she turned dark, cold, wicked even. She is horrible to most people to try and get the pain out. When she won the Hunger Games, she opened a cancer trust. And became a nice person once again, spending every moment of her life devoted to Jinx to make sure it never happens again. Looks Hex is a very hot girl. She has long, straight, brown hair which falls to her breasts in small flips. She has radiant brown eyes, which are a warm chocolate color. Her nose is fairly normal and looks nice on her face. Her lips are parted and normally smiling, nowadays at least. She tends to wear a lot of blush on her cheeks, which is a light pink tone. She has light, white skin. She stands at 5'6, which is a decent height for her age and gender. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 9 Games Hex was chosen to be a part of arena 1 in the 225th Hunger Games. She picked up a rack of throwing knives and threw one at Anthony Webb which hit him in the skull. She survived Day 1, and on Day 2, Antonia Clay and Jacob Latinee planned on helping Laea Rail and Michelle Rhode get supplies from the Cornucopia. She threw a knife at Antonia, and killed her. Later on, Jacob dies but Michelle and Laea escaped. On Day 4 her mentor made a plan to set the beach house on fire. In the process of Maysilee Cresent, Fabio Batone, Hailey Bolt, Michelle, and Laea escaping, Hex threw a knife at Laea, killing her, and later on threw a knife in Hailey's stomach. Fabio promised to kill Hex, and the remaining tributes were sent to arena 3. In arena 3, Hex got the first kill, Dack Lorio, with a knife to the chest. It was hard for Hex to ally with Fabio and Maylisee after they plotted to kill her. Hex survived many atttacks from Sian Malley, and she eventually killed Maysilee once the final twist was revealed and eventually Fabio died and Hex was crowned a victor. Kills Anthony Webb, Antonia Clay, Laea Rail, Hailey Bolt, Dack Lorio, Maysilee Cresent Allies Lira Roberts, Sami Freemont, Jacob Latinee, Antonia Clay, Katrin Calix, Sian Malley, Jonah Thompson, Kate McAllister, Yuna Besaid, Drake Johnson, Isabel Davids, Battleaxe Mason, Xavier Woods Other Enemies: Maysilee Cresent, Fabio Batone Best friend: Lira Roberts After Games Hex Servirior became a nice girl once again, and founded a cancer treatment center with the money from the Games. She named it afte her brother, Jinx, who died of cancer. Jinx Cancer Center is currently the number one cancer center in all of Panem, even beating out Capitol Cancer Center. Trivia *Hex's name was originally supposed to be Ivy Blossom. *Hex got the most solo kills in her Games, while Sian Malley got the most assisted kills, and the most kills in general. *Hex was the only surviving Career from Arena 1. Category:District 2 Category:Victors Category:225th Hunger Games Category:Females Category:16 Year Olds Category:Throwing Knives Users Category:Throwing Axes Users